Objection
by Kiki Hera Shadows
Summary: Steve and Tony had been dating for some time, but Tony has constantly left Steve standing alone because he had things to do with Pepper. It's always about Pepper-Pepper this, Pepper that-Pepper was everywhere and Steve hardly got to see Tony because of it. And Steve has had enough. Stony, and mentions of Tony/Pepper.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I owe this idea to MsFruitKiller on Youtube and her wonderful video of Steve & Tony | Objection. And if you haven't seen it you should go watch it :3 **

**I own nothing. All rights belong to their rightful owners because, admit it, if Marvel belonged to any one of us, it would be filled with yaoi. **

**Warning: Contains Man-on-Man relationship, cheating, and Anthony Edward Stark being his usual genius billionaire playboy philanthropist.**

* * *

**Objection**

**Prologue**

Steve should have known what he was getting himself into; he should have known that nothing good would have come out of falling for a certain genius with an ego the size of the sun. He _should _have known—and he _did_ know—but he decided to ignore the warning bells that rang out in his head every time Tony Stark was around, because every time Tony Stark was around, Steve couldn't help but to stare at the man's perfect features; his chocolate brown eyes that he could get lost in for ages, his obnoxious smirk that sent chills down Steve's back, and those rough hands that were so used to handling hard objects.

Every time Tony Stark was around, Steve found himself getting lost in a vivid imagination he didn't know he possessed. He would stand there, staring at Tony as the billionaire spoke of things that made no sense to him—simply staring at his lips, at the way they moved, and at how much he wanted to kiss them—to ravish him. He had never felt that way towards anyone, not even Peggy. It was like his body wasn't his own when Tony was around; like it was running on pure adrenalin and animalistic instinct.

And strangely enough, Steve was okay with it, because when Tony caught him staring, his brown eyes would dilate with lust, that pink tongue would slide out from between his rosy lips and lick them slowly, as if he was imagining himself tasting Steve. That look in Tony's eyes was Steve's undoing. He would crumble beneath that stare; would drop everything and anything just to take Tony and hold him in his arms—to kiss him over and over and to make love to him.

Steve was now scrambling around his apartment, pulling on his boots and leather jacket because he was running late for a date with Tony. He had finally convinced Tony to go out with him on a romantic date—dinner, a walk on the beach, and maybe a movie at home? Steve was excited; they hadn't gone on a date in months because both of them had been busy—Steve with SHEILD missions and Tony with Stark Industries. He was going to meet Tony up at Tony's favorite Italian restaurant and then go from there.

Steve almost tripped over himself as he searched for his keys—finding them under the couch where he had no recollection of how they got there. Once he was out the door and on his motorcycle, he finally relaxed enough to drive safely.

It didn't take him long to get to the restaurant; it was only seven thirty and the place was already packed. These were the rare occasions where Steve was thankful that Tony was rich. With a deep breath, Steve made his way towards the entrance, squeezing pass a couple that looked like they were eating each other's faces.

_Good God. Tony and I don't look like that when we kiss do we?_

The question went unanswered as he reached the front of the waiting line. He flashed the hostess a smile as he fumbled with the front of his jacket. "Hi. I have a reservation for two."

The hostess looked up, her chestnut brown hair bouncing with the movement. She was pretty—smooth creamy skin, cherry red lips, and wide green eyes; her face framed with curls. At the sight of Steve, her annoyed expression almost light up with excitement, obviously having found something good to look at.

"Ah, yes. What's the name?" She asked, her voice low as she leaned over the podium she was standing behind so her cleavage was pushed up, hoping Steve would notice.

Steve, though, paid no attention to it, but he did notice it. His cheeks turned a rosy pink as he quickly ran his tongue across his lips as a nervous gesture. "Uh, Stark."

The girl's eyes widen and she quickly looked down her list, and at seeing the name, smiled wide. "As in Tony Stark? From Stark Industries and Iron Man?" She asked quickly, and when Steve nodded, her grin grew wider. "Oh, right this way, sir." She said, grabbing two menus and walking into a private section of the restaurant that was specifically reserved for Tony.

Steve smiled kindly at her as he followed. They had the corner table—just like Tony liked. He took his seat as the woman handed him the menu, setting the other one across from him where Tony would sit.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water for now, thank you, ma'am." Steve answered as he opened the menu to look over it. The woman nodded and left, leaving Steve alone in an empty red room.

The silence was agonizing, and Steve was never the impatient type, but as the minutes ticked away, and the waitress brought him his water and bread, Steve was beginning to wonder where Tony was.

More time passed and the waitress continued to bother him about food, so Steve ordered his food—fetuchinii carbonara—and figured that Tony would arrive before the food was done.

Then his food came and still no sign of Tony. Steve sat there, not touching his food for about fifteen minutes before his hunger won and he began to eat. Steve didn't take long in eating, and he ordered dessert—a slice of tiramisu, because Tony had recommended it to him last time they were on a date—still hoping Tony would show up.

His dessert arrived not five minutes later, and still no sign of Tony. Steve ate the small sweet pastry, not savoring the taste. All his attention was on the empty seat in front of him. As he took his last bite, his phone made a small _ding _noise, and if Steve remembered correctly, Tony had said that noise indicated a text message. Steve pulled out his phone and unlocked it, opening his messages. He saw the message was from Tony, and his mood instantly began to brighten—maybe he had gotten stuck in traffic? Maybe he was running late because he was in a meeting? Maybe Tony had lost track of time in his lab? Maybe he was right outside and wanted to apologize for making Steve wait so long.

The happy, relief didn't last long as he opened the message to read it.

_Sorry Cap. Can't make it today. Taking Pep out. Maybe next time._

Steve stared at the small text on the bright screen of the Stark Industry phone Tony had given him. He stared at the words, not really taking in the meaning. It wasn't until the waitress came over to ask him if he wanted anything else that the words sunk in.

"No… No. That's it…"

"Would you like your bill, sir?"

Steve stood, shoving his phone back in his pocket. "No. Bill it to Tony Stark; he'll take care of it." Steve said; his voice angry and dark and _hurt_ because this wasn't the first time Tony had stood him up. Because this wasn't the first time he had been left standing alone somewhere because _Pepper came first._

Steve knew Pepper was Tony's lifeline—he _knew_ that—and he respected Pepper as a person. He even liked her, but Steve was only human, and there was only so many times he could stand being ignored by someone he cared for—someone he _loved—_and he was reaching his limit.

He would give Tony one more chance. He had to know why Tony never went out with him; why he always changed their plans to be with Pepper—why he always ignored Steve when it came to Pepper; why everything had to do about Pepper. Something in him knew the answer, but Steve didn't want to admit it because he _loved _Tony Stark, and he should have known that in the end, it would only hurt him.

* * *

**Well, there you go. The prologue's up and runnin' and we'll see how this turns out. I hope this turned out okay! It's my frist Stony fanfic, and avangers fanfic at that, but I'll do my best!**

**You're welcome to point out any mistake-I'm only human, and I won't bite. Much.**

**And you're always welcome to leave reviews guys :3 **

**~SaYa**

**~ A**


	2. Chapter I

**Objection**

**Chapter I**

It seemed Steve spent more time in the gym in Avengers Tower than he did with Tony. In fact it seemed that he spent more time doing everything but spending time with Tony. He had more physical contact with a punching bag than he did with the genius, and he went through at least two dozen punching bags every time Tony stood him up for a date.

This was one of those times.

Steve's body was coated in a thin layer of sweat, his white shirt clinging to his body from the perspiration; his large muscles always seemed to make the shirts he wore too small. His black sweat pants hung loosely on his hips, every movement seeming to make them slide down; his wet hair clung to his face as droplets of sweat fell from the tips. The bandages around his knuckles were slightly stained with blood from how long and hard Steve had been punching away at the sandbags.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you're going to ruin me with how many punishing bags I have to buy monthly."

Tony's voice snapped Steve out of his dark train of thoughts and he stopped moving, looking back at Tony, only to get smacked by the swinging bag. He grunted a bit, putting his hands on the large punching bag and holding it still as he looked back at Tony. The man wore a black suit that was custom made in Italy, a white dress shirt and a red tie. Tony looked professional, clean, and that smirk on his face made Steve sick.

"Sorry." Steve apologized half heartedly as he turned back towards the sandbag, giving it a punch, then another one before he set a rhythm, picking up his speed. He was breathing through his mouth, wanting to forget who was standing behind him.

Steve heard Tony sigh, his Italian made shoes clicking on the floor as the genius made his way towards Steve. With every step Steve punched harder, the chain made a whining noise and with one last, hard punch, the chain broke and the bag was sent flying towards the wall, where it all but exploded. Steve's tensed shoulders relaxed a bit, having punched away almost all of his frustrations.

"I'm starting to think Bruce isn't the only one with anger issues, Steve." Tony said as he glanced at the broken bag on the floor, and then at the wall it had hit. "You aren't going to turn into some giant green rage monster right? 'cause it's hard enough to fit your dick in me, I think if you turn into the Hulk, it would just out right kill me and I'm too pretty to die."

Steve sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. "What do you want, Tony?"

Sighing, Tony continued to look up at Steve. "Look, I know you're mad about yesterday—"

"You were with Pepper."

"Yeah. I took her out to dinner since I promised her one about a week ago, and then we went out dancing. She got drunk, it was hilarious, Steve, you should have seen it!"

"Tony—"

"I had to take Pep home after that, and I ended up staying the night 'cause she didn't want to be alone. You know Pepper kicks in her sleep?"

"Tony!"

"What?" Tony frowned and looked up at Steve in confusion.

"I'm going to take a shower." Steve said, pushing past Tony with a frown. He didn't want to hear about Pepper; didn't want to hear about the great time Tony had with her while he was suppose to be with him. He didn't want to see Tony's bright chocolate brown eyes that lit up at the name of Pepper Potts—that smile that he had on made Steve's heart break.

Steve ignored Tony's protest as he slipped into the bathroom adjoined with the gym. He asked JARVIS to lock the door behind him as he stripped off his shirt and pants, kicking his shoes off and unwrapping his hands from their bandages. JARVIS had set the water to a warm spray, just like Steve liked it. Standing under the spray of water, Steve allowed his tensed shoulders to relax. He didn't want to think about anything—not Tony, not Pepper, not even the Avengers.

Sometimes he missed his old life before the serum had made him Captain America. He missed spending the days running around with Bucky in their neighborhood street, having fun as they played catch or kickball. He missed Bucky's cocky grin, and how he always had the impeccable timing of coming to his rescue. He missed how they would always get into trouble together, and how their friends would always laugh at them for being caught.

He missed how simple things were before Captain America, before being frozen and waking up to a world he didn't remember; before he met Tony Stark.

"You know if you keep brooding like that your face is going to get stuck like that."

Steve jumped at the sudden break in his silence, almost slipping on the wet floor. He turned to see Tony's outline from the foggy glass separating them. Steve could feel his heart pounding against his chest, almost fearing that it would burst out from his rib cage.

"T-Tony? What are you doing in here? I told JARVIS to lock the door."

"Yeah, and I created JARVIS."

Steve sighed a bit, feeling stupid for thinking that he could simply lock himself away in the bathroom and not have to talk to Tony.

"Think I can join you?" Tony asked, already half naked, pulling off his pants, not waiting for Steve's reply.

_Please no._

"Yeah… Sure."

Tony grinned wide and kicked off the rest of his clothing before sliding the glass door open and slipping inside. The warm water made him shudder, but the sight of a wet, naked Steve made all his blood go down south. "Have I ever told you how hot you are?"

"Countless times." Steve said, a small grin spreading over his own lips.

"Good." Tony returned that small grin and moved over so he was now standing under the spray of water, Steve taking a couple steps back, observing the genius' body. Steve knew he was in danger; being this close to a stark naked Tony—no pun intended—was never a good thing. He wasn't sure what kind of power Tony had over him, but when they were like this, when it was just them and no one else existed, Steve couldn't stay mad at Tony. Knowing that those big brown eyes only looked at him with such hunger and intensity—knowing that Tony only wanted _him_—it just melted all the walls Steve continued to try and put up.

Tony took a step forward, backing Steve up against the tiled wall. Tony, being shorter than Steve by a couple inches, had to place his hands on either side of Steve to keep him caged. The way that Steve's beautiful blue eyes seem to light up the closer Tony got, then suddenly go darker with lust as his pupils dilated, made Tony all the more excited—his length being the clear indicator.

Steve tried to simply melt into the wall so he could somehow disappear from this sudden trap Tony had put him in. He wished that Tony would back up and simply take a shower for once. None of those happened though, and a part of Steve was relieved for it. Their faces were inches apart; Steve could feel Tony's hot breath against his lips.

_No. God, please no._

Steve knew that if they kissed he would be over. If they kissed he wouldn't let Tony go. If they kissed he wouldn't be mad anymore. If they kissed… all that mattered was Tony. All that ever mattered was Tony.

_Please, stop._

He didn't want Tony to stop. He wanted to taste Tony's lips again; wanted to taste the man he needed more than oxygen. He craved those soft lips on his, craved that body pressed against his; their bodies were a perfect fit together, molded almost as if they were meant to be like that forever.

The moment their lips touched was like fireworks, and Steve couldn't turn back. He wrapped his arms around Tony's smaller, yet muscular frame and pulled him close, pressing their bodies together so he could feel just how hard Tony really was. Tony's arms went around Steve's shoulders, his fingers tangling themselves in Steve's blonde hair, deepening the kiss. At first it was soft and passionate, but as the seconds passed it became all tongues and teeth and it was difficult to tell where one started and the other ended. Their tongues were tangled in a war for dominance, moans escaping both their lips, only to get captured by the other's mouth.

Only when he was sure he was going to suffocate did Tony pull away, face flushed from either the heated kiss or the steam of the shower. Tony leaned down, lips moving to kiss Steve's jaw and neck, sucking on spots and nibbling on the skin, loving the taste of Steve; the salty taste of sweat on Steve's neck and the sweet taste of spice that always seemed to linger around Steve every time it was his turn to cook around the tower.

The soft moans that left Steve's lips were like a drug to him, and he wanted—_needed _ —more. Pulling away from Steve's neck, Tony looked up at Steve's flushed face, grinning like a mad man. The small red marks that now decorated Steve's neck bloomed like flowers, some a bit darker than others, but otherwise he would be able to cover them. Maybe.

"Steve…"

Steve groaned at the needy sound in Tony's voice. He leaned down again and pulled him closer, pushing himself off the wall and flipping their position, having Tony against the cold wall now. He leaned down and captured Tony's lips with his own, pulling Tony up a bit so they were at the same height. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders and locking his ankles so he could stay up. Steve's fingers dug into Tony's rear, gripping it tightly as he held the man up.

Steve lost all track of time; kissing Tony was a drug that he was addicted to. Tony's touch made him drunk and lightheaded. Tony's moans and grunts were what he craved for—he craved for Tony, and he knew Tony craved him back.

"Steve…" Tony grunted between kisses and bites. "Steve… Ah… As much as I would love to continue this… the wall is scratching up my back… I think we should move this to the bedroom… Like yesterday."

Steve grunted a bit as he let Tony go. He turned off the water quickly, stepping out of the shower and went to grab a towel, only to have Tony grab his arm and pull him out of the bathroom and into the elevator that was near the bathroom. Steve didn't even seem to bother with clothes, and he seemed okay with it at the moment. Water trailed behind them, showing where they walked, and as soon as the doors of the elevator closed behind them, Steve had Tony against the wall again, kissing him hard and deep.

It took far too long to get to Tony's floor—mainly because they had forgotten to press the button for it while they kissed—but once they were there, the trip to the bedroom was made in seconds. Steve had Tony pinned to the mattress, kissing his lover's kiss swollen lips as his hands roamed the man's wet body. Each moan encouraged Steve to move faster, to explore more; lips leaving small marks on Tony's chest and neck.

"Damn it, Steve…" Tony hissed out, annoyance laced with lust spilled from his voice. "If you don't take me in the next five seconds, I will tie you up to this bed and fuck you for the rest of the week."

Steve's lips curled into a small smirk, then he pressed a small kiss to Tony's lips. He moved away from Tony for a moment, grabbing some lube and a condom before returning to his lover's side. It didn't take long to prepare Tony—the man was more demanding than he usually was in bed, but Steve wasn't complaining.

Lacing the fingers together, Steve kissed Tony in a soft, but passionate kiss as he entered the smaller man. The tight warmth that engulfed him made him break the kiss and moan out in pleasure—he had missed being inside Tony.

Tony gripped Steve's hands tightly, moving with Steve's slow thrust, his own small grunts spilled from his lips, swallowed by Steve's mouth as they kissed.

* * *

They had made love for an hour and were now curled up in bed, limbs tangled together as Tony's head rested on Steve's chest. The blonde stroked Tony's hair gently, completely relaxed and content with the other so close to him; with the scent of Tony surrounding him. Tony was humming softly; loving the way Steve's fingers rubbed his scalp, massaging it. He felt as if he could purr, curl up into a ball and let Steve have his way with him—again.

"Tony…?"

Tony hummed in responds, clearly half asleep. Steve only smiled softly, kissing the top of his head and pulling the sheets over them.

"I'll tell you in the morning." Steve muttered softly, feeling the genius curl up against him.

* * *

**Sorry I cut off the sex. I had to.**

**Had a panic attack.**

**couldn't finish.**

**So the chapter got cut short with a really bad ending.**

**I: **

**Still, you guys have been waiting long enough for this chapter, so I did my best. akjshdakjhdas**

**; - ; love you guys.**


End file.
